fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Urodzinowe maliny
Jest to odcinek powstały specjalnie na urodziny funnyFranky. Wszystkiego najlepszego! Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Daniella Shine *Nazz Jefferson *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Valmira Dziobak *Sophie Adventure *Penny *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder Opis 13 październik. Urodziny Danielli o których dwaj bracia, Fineasz i Ferb całkowicie zapomnieli. Z pomocą swoich przyjaciół postanawiają urządzić jej przyjęcie urodzinowe. Izabela i Nazz zadbały, by prezent dla solenizantki był oryginalny i nigdy go nie zapomniała. Sophie, by dać Fineaszowi, Baljeet'owi i Bufordowi czas na przygotowanie zabiera Danny na pole Adyson. Fabuła Był 13 października. Choć jesienna pogoda niektórych przyprawiała w smutny nastrój, dla niektórych był to dzień szczególnie ważny. Taki, o którym trzeba pamiętać. Niestety, nie każdy może pochwalić się tak dobrą pamięcią. Fineasz i Ferb siedzieli pod ich ulubionym drzewem, z którego spadały liście. Przeglądali najnowsze plany, mają nadzieję, na ocieplenie się klimatu. Niestety, na nic takiego się nie zapowiadało, wprost przeciwnie. Zimny wiatr wiał coraz mocniej, a chłopcy tracili ochotę na siedzenie na zewnątrz. - Ferb, nic z tego nie wyjdzie. - powiedział Fineasz, odkładając wcześniej trzymany plan. - Nie wybudujemy rakiety napędzanej jogurtem w taką pogodę. Trzeba to odłożyć na lato. Fletcher pokiwał głową, chowając plany do pudełka. Flynn wstał z miejsca, spoglądając w przestrzeń przed sobą. - Brakuje mi wakacji. - oznajmił z żalem. - Pamiętam jak całe dnie spędzaliśmy na budowie wynalazków. Nic nam nie mogło wtedy przeszkodzić. A teraz? - mówiąc to odwrócił spojrzenie w jego stronę. - Nawet jakiś tam wiatr nam przeszkadza. Musimy coś zbudować, albo całkowicie zdziadziejemy. Jak Fretka. Zielonowłosy uniósł jedną brew, spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem. Oczywiście, coś zrobić musieli. Pytanie tylko, co? Już od dłuższego czasu miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. Nie mógł sobie jednak przypomnieć co to konkretnie było. Tłumaczył sobie, że skoro zapomniał, to z pewnością nie było nic ważnego, jednak ta myśl ciągle nie dawała mu spokoju. - Może reaktywujemy jakiś stary wynalazek? - ciągnął dalej Fineasz. - Wehikuł czasu, kolejka górska, samolot... Nie, to byłoby zbyt banalne. Z rozmyślań wyrwała go otwierana furtka. W progu stały Izabela i Nazz. Ferb na widok tej drugiej wykrzywił się, a Fineasz uśmiechnął szczególnie do czarnowłosej. - Cześć Fineasz. - przywitała się Iza. - Co robicie? - Ola Fineasz. - dodała niebieska. Ferb kaszlnął dwa razy, jednak nikt tego nie dosłyszał. Dziewczyny wciąż wpatrzone były w rudowłosego, a Nazz wydawała się być szczególnie radosna ignorując Fletcher'a. - Cześć wam. - odpowiedział Fineasz. - W sumie nic. Nie mamy tak jakby pomysłów. Może wy coś zaproponujecie? Izabela i Nazz wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. - Chyba nie zapomnieliście. - Iza spojrzała na swojego chłopaka podejrzliwie. - Prawda? - O czym mielibyśmy zapomnieć? Nazz uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Dobrze wiedziała, że tylko one będą pamiętać. Iza przygryzła wargi. Właśnie przegrała zakład. - No o co chodzi? - Danny ma urodziny. - wyjaśniła spokojnie Shapirówna, jednak w środku gotowała się ze złości. Fineasz i Ferb wytrzeszczyli szeroko oczy. No tak! Mieli to przecież zapisane w kalendarzu, jednak odkąd zaczęła się szkoła, rzadko na niego spoglądali. Jeżeli już, to tylko po to, by policzyć dni do soboty. - A wy co dla niej macie? - zapytał Ferb. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się chytrze, patrząc na niego przymrużonymi oczami. Zielonowłosy cofnął się o krok. - Nie możemy powiedzieć. - oznajmiła Nazz. - Bo jeszcze splagiatujecie, a wtedy będziemy musiały nasłać na was kucyki Pony. - na te słowa Ferb wywrócił oczami, a Fineasz uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. - A właśnie! Ferbdziaku, musisz nam pomóc. Słysząc jej słowa Fletcher wybuchnął śmiechem. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jak na wariata, a z twarzy Nazz zniknął uśmiech. Zapewne przerwałaby mu to szczęście solidnym uderzeniem w twarz, jednak w porę powstrzymała ją przyjaciółka. - Ja cię proszę. - oznajmiła pewnie, na co Ferb od razu spoważniał. - Skoro tak, to chętnie. - odpowiedział. Fineasz już chciał zaproponować pójście z nimi, jednak trójka szybko wyszła poza ogródek. Rudowłosy został sam. Bez planów, towarzystwa i jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Na domiar złego furtka ponownie otworzyła się, jednak w progu stanęła solenizantka. - Cześć Fineasz. - przywitała go Daniella. - A gdzie Ferb? Wyglądała na szczęśliwą. To fatalnie. Flynn nie miał pojęcia co robić. Nic dla niej nie przygotował, a wciąż pamiętał jej wkład w jego przyjęcie. Poczuł się co najmniej jak niewdzięczny głupek, jednak było już trochę za późno. - Cześć.. - wyjąkał. "Nie. - pomyślał. - Nigdy nie jest za późno". Musiał tylko szybko wymyślić jak grzecznie wyprosić ją z ogródka. - Ferba nie ma. - dodał szybko. - Wyszedł z Izą i Nazz. - Oh... - dziewczyna momentalnie posmutniała. - Wiesz może po co? Okropna sytuacja. Chłopak był beznadziejny w kłamaniu. - Dołączył do gangu! - powiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Flynn wyszczerzył tylko zęby zastanawiając się co dalej. - Do gangu? - zapytała powoli Shine'ówna. - Tak. Rozprowadza narkotyki, zabija na życzenie.. Wiesz, spełnia marzenia. - I robi to wszystko w wieku trzynastu lat? - Wiesz jaki on jest. - odparł, machając ręką. - Ambitny, wszędzie się śpieszy. Gdy rudowłosy zaczął powoli gubić się we własnych kłamstwach, do ogródka weszła Sophie. Jak zawsze uśmiechnięta i jak zawsze w porę. - Cześć wam! - przywitała się, machając ręką. - To gdzie jest ta epicka impre.. - Impresjonizm najczęściej spotykany jest w naszym muzeum! - przerwał jej Fineasz. - Może tam pójdziecie? Danny popatrzyła na Sophie, która zdawała się nie rozumieć co w tym wszystkim jest nie tak. - Danka, idziemy do muzeum? - zaproponowała. - Byłam już tam. Mówiąc szczerze to nie polecam. Adventurówna dostrzegła błagalne spojrzenie Fineasza. Zaczęła powoli rozumieć co tu się dzieje, więc postanowiła mu pomóc. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, co sprawiało, że niektórzy mieli ochotę zakuć ją w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. - To pójdziemy gdzie indziej. - stwierdziła. - Idziemy? Zanim Daniella zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Sophie zaciągnęła ją do wyjścia. Po chwili obie zniknęły, zostawiając Fineasza z pomysłami i weną, której straszliwie mu brakowało. Wyjął telefon komórkowy wybierając numer do swojego ulubionego łobuza. Buforda Van Stomm'a. Izabela i Nazz prowadziły Ferba w kierunku piwnicy żydówki. Zielonowłosy nie miał pojęcia po co go tam prowadzą, jednak nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Stwierdził, że im szybciej się z tym uwinie, tym szybciej uwolni się od niebieskiej. Schody były dość strome, jednak nie przeszkodziło to Nazz zjechać na ich poręczy. Piwnica natomiast była ciemna, zimna i pokryta pleśnią. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nie często jest odwiedzana. W sumie nic w tym dziwnego. Znajdowały się tam tylko kojec dziecięcy, kilka słoików z ogórkami i skrzynka z narzędziami. To właśnie ją wskazały dziewczyny. - Możesz coś z tym zrobić? - zapytała z nadzieją Izabela. - Ze skrzynką? - zapytał zdziwiony Fletcher. - A co? - zadrwiła Nazz. - Wielki Ferb, co zawsze stoi w cieniu nie da sobie rady? Fletcher zmrużył groźnie oczy. Nazz tylko oparła ręce o biodra, patrząc na niego z wyższością. Tego chłopak nie mógł już znieść. Podszedł bliżej skrzynki, jednak po chwilę poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Izabela spojrzała na trzymającą pałkę beysbollową Nazz z podziwem. - Idź szybko po wstążki, bo jeszcze się obudzi przed czasem! - poleciła niebieskowłosa. Iza jak najszybciej wykonała jej polecenie, wybiegając z domu. Nazz została sama z nieprzytomnym Ferbem. Miała nadzieję, że gdzieś tu będzie jakiś flamaster. Najlepiej niezmywalny. Daniella i Sophie spacerowały po Danville. Brunetka z każdą chwilą zaczynała rozumieć, że przyjaciele zapomnieli o jej urodzinach. A nie oczekiwała wielkiego przyjęcia. Chciała tylko usłyszeć od nich życzenia, nawet prezent nie był jej potrzebny do szczęścia. Blondynka natomiast nuciła sobie pod nosem coś, na melodię "Sto lat". - Dokąd idziemy? - zapytała Danny. Adventurówna pomyślała chwilkę, po czym odpowiedziała. - Możemy iść pozbierać maliny! Danny nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Zbieractwo nigdy nie należało do jej pasji, jednak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Tak więc poszła z przyjaciółką na pole. Droga nie była długa. Pola uprawne znajdowały się praktycznie przy każdym domu na przedmieściu. Sophie postanowiła włamać się na posesję rodziny Adyson. - Jesteś pewna, że to uczciwe? - zapytała niepewna solenizantka, na co Sophie machnęła ręką. - Już nie pierwszy raz tak robię! - odparła. - Luzik, nawet nie zauważą. Usiadły wśród rosnących malin. Blondynka od razu przystąpiła do ich zbierania, po czym szybko zjadała je. Daniella, choć z mniejszym entuzjazmem, szybko do niej dołączyła. - Hej, czy oni dosypują coś do tych malin? - zapytała Danny, połykając jedną z nich. - Chyba nie. A czemu pytasz? - Bo ten krzak się rusza. Dziewczyny spojrzały w kierunku wskazanym przez Danny. Faktycznie, wydawał się być żywy. Maliny hodowli rodziców Adyson straciły w oczach Sophii, jednak wciąż się nimi zajadała. - Ah, to wy! - odetchnęła Danny. Jak się okazało, w krzakach siedziały Penny i Valmira. Samice nie wydawały się przejmować faktem, że przebywają na cudzej posesji. - Danny! - ucieszyła się Penny. - Nie miałam jeszcze okazji, więc wszystkiego najlepszego! - Masz urodziny? - zapytała Valmira. - Więc dorzucam się do życzeń! - Dziękuję, to miłe z waszej strony. - uśmiechnęła się solenizantka, spoglądając wymownie na Sophie. Ta nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Jak gdyby nigdy nic jadła maliny. Fineasz uśmiechnął się do swoich towarzyszy. Baljeet i Buford wciąż stali z rozdziawionymi buziami nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa przyjaciela. - Ale jak to ma urodziny?! - zapytał jeszcze raz Buford. - Że dzisiaj?! - Też byłem zaskoczony. - odparł Fineasz. - Ale nic straconego. Zrobimy Danny najlepszą imprezę jaką... Hej, gdzie jest Pepe? Cała trójka rozejrzała się po ogródku szukając zwierzaka. Dopiero krzyk Fretki sprawił, że oprzytomnieli. - Fineasz! - wrzasnęła ze swojego pokoju. - Zabieraj tego sierściucha z mojego pokoju, bo inaczej... - tu zamilkła, spoglądając na nich podejrzliwie. - Co wy znowu kombinujecie? - Urodziny Danny. - odpowiedział spokojnie brat. - Chcesz się przyłączyć? Flynn'ówna zmrużyła groźnie oczy. Od zawsze stara się przyłapać braci niezależnie co robią. Stało się to poniekąd jej tradycją, a zarazem sposobem na życie. - Mam was na oku. - powiedziała groźnie, po czym zamknęła okno. Słychać było głośny krzyk "mamo", jednak nikt nie zawracał sobie tym głowy. Fineasz, Baljeet i Buford jak najszybciej zabrali się za robotę. Fretka obiegła cały dom, jednak nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć matki. Wyciągnęła telefon komórkowy, wybierając dobrze znany numer. - Halo? - odebrała Linda. - A, to ty Fretko. - Mamo, Fineasz i Ferb robią przyjęcie urodzinowe! Zapadła cisza. Fretka liczyła na to, że matka jest zdenerwowana do tego stopnia, że nie może nic wydusić. Rzeczywistość była niestety inna. - To urocze. - odpowiedziała Fletcher'owa, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Przekaż Danny moje życzenia. - Ale.. - Trzymajcie się ciepło. Papa! Tymczasem zbieranie malin trwa w najlepsze. Valmira położyła się wygodnie na głowie Sophii, a Penny leżała przy kolanach swojej Pani. Również i dziewczyny dobrze bawiły się na polu, a dodatkowy dreszcz adrenaliny spowodowany możliwością "odwiedzin" gospodarzy dodawał frajdy. Danny już nie żałowała, to były jedne z fajniejszych urodzin. Może i nie wszyscy pamiętali, ale lepsze coś, niż nic. Dopiero odgłos otwieranych drzwi zepsuł im zabawę. W progu stała wściekła Adyson, a każdą z osobna obrzuciła wrogim spojrzeniem. - Co tu się wyprawia? - warknęła, czym szybko postawiła obie dziewczyny na nogi. Valmira złapała się głowy Sophii, gdy ta żywiołowo podnosiła się. Penny natomiast spojrzała na Adyson jak na idiotkę. - No, na nas już pora. - stwierdziła blondynka, spoglądając na nadgarstek na którym powinien znajdować się zegarek. - Fin już pewnie gotowy. Chodźcie słoneczka moje, bo zimno się robi. - Tak, dzięki Adyson za gościnę. - powiedziała na pożegnanie Danny. - Swoją drogą to zaskakujące, że u ciebie maliny rosną w październiku. - Wynocha z mojego pola! Fretka wyjrzała zza progu. Wszystko było gotowe. Stoły pokrywały kolorowe obrusy na których znajdowały się ulubione przekąski Danielli. Pod drzewem stało też dużej wielkości radio, a zewsząd obwieszone były serpentyny. - Muszę przyznać, że wyszło nam to całkiem nieźle. - stwierdził Baljeet. - Wszystko fajnie, ale gdzie ona jest? - warknął niezadowolony Buford. - Ja chcę jeść! Flynn'ówna tworzyła już własne wizje tego przyjęcia. Obawiała się, że z kartonu soku zaraz wyskoczy potwór z Loch Ness, lub, co gorsza, Lady Gaga. - Mają przekichane! - powiedziała sama do siebie, wyciągając telefon komórkowy. Milly, która nie miała z kim porozmawiać dostrzegła wściekłą Fretkę. Zaciekawiona podeszła do niej. - Nie możesz się zrelaksować? - zapytała, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. Rudowłosa podniosła wzrok znad telefonu, przyglądając się dziewczynie. - Mogę ci zagwarantować, że nie ma tu nic niebezpiecznego, czy zagrażającego życiu. - oznajmiła, jednak widząc, że wcale nie przekonała Fretki, dodała. - Tam są chipsy. Flynn'ówna spojrzała w stronę pokarmu. Faktycznie. Duża miska napełniona jej ulubioną potrawą. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym bez słowa ruszyła w stronę przekąsek. Sophie podskakiwała w kierunku furtki, jakby nie mogła się czegoś doczekać. Danny nie zwracała na to większej uwagi, zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do jej "odlotów". Szła więc bez słowa, a obok niej podążał jej dziobak. Valmira natomiast wciąż siedziała na głowie blondynki. Adventurówna otworzyła trzęsącą ręką furtkę. Danny z początku z kamienną twarzą, a po chwili kąciki jej ust poszerzały się tworząc szeroki uśmiech. - Wszystkiego najlepszego! - krzyknęli wszyscy. Goście podchodzili kolejno do solenizantki składając jej życzenia. Dziewczyna, choć prze szczęśliwa, nie mogła się skupić, gdyż wciąż szukała wzrokiem Ferba. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie przyjęcia urodzinowego bez niego. - Wszystkiego naj! - krzyknęły Iza i Nazz wchodząc do środka. Fineasz wydawał się być dumny ze swojego dzieła. Wszystko było idealne, tak jak to sobie wyobraził. Pewnie gdyby zaczął wcześniej wyglądałoby to o wiele bardziej spektakularnie, ale nie ma na co narzekać. No chyba, że na nieobecność Ferba. - Gdzie zgubiłyście mi brata? - zapytał dziewczyn, które odpowiedziały chichotem. Chłopak tylko wywrócił oczami, po czym wrócił do solenizantki. Zaciekawiona Sophie podeszła do nich. - Co zrobiłyście z Ferbem? - zapytała. Nazz popatrzyła pytająco na Izabelę, po czym szepnęła coś blondynce na ucho. Gdy skończyła, Sophie wybuchnęła śmiechem. - O co chodzi? - zapytała Penny, jednak dziewczyny postanowiły nic więcej nie mówić. Z resztą, zaraz miało się wszystko ujawnić. - Dziękuję wam wszystkim. - powiedziała uradowana Daniella. - Na prawdę myślałam, że zapomnieliście. Fineasz, Buford i Baljeet uśmiechnęli się głupio, chcąc dać jej do zrozumienia, że nigdy nie zapomnieli by o czymś takim. Izabela tylko wywróciła oczami. - Ale nie widziałaś najlepszego! - oznajmiła dumnie Nazz. Sophie zaczęła skakać z radości, czym obudziła drzemiącą na jej głowie Valmirę. Izabela, choć starała się zachować spokój, również nie mogła się doczekać wyniku. Nazz klasnęła w dłonie. Raz, drugi, trzeci... Dopiero po piątym razie korona drzewa zaczęła szeleścić, a ptaki od razu wyleciały. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, z gałęzi zwisał Ferb przywiązany do niej kokardką. Goście oraz gospodarze zaniemówili z wrażenia. Organizatorki tego oryginalnego prezentu uśmiechały się szeroko, dumnie prezentując to Danielli. - Od dziś Ferb należy tylko do ciebie! - oznajmiła Nazz. Danny zamrugała kilka razy, po czym wybuchła śmiechem. Podeszła bliżej swojego prezentu. Chłopak, choć zakneblowany wydawał się być zadowolony z takiego obrotu rzeczy. Gdy obudził się na tym drzewie myślał, że Nazz chce go sprzedać Rosjanom, albo Niemcom. - Gorzko! - krzyknęła Nazz, a po chwili przyłączyła się do niej cała reszta. - Gorzko, gorzko, gorzko! Danny ściągnęła taśmę klejącą z ust Ferba. Przybliżyła twarz do jego twarzy i przy akompaniamencie przyjaciół, musnęła usta Fletcher'a. Dla nich obu był to pierwszy i zarazem najoryginalniejszy pocałunek jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyli. - Wszystkiego najlepszego. - powiedział. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie